


Readin'

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: Author's Note:  Written for:Mag7bingo on dreamwidth:JD: Getting lost in a book





	Readin'

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Written for:Mag7bingo on dreamwidth:JD: Getting lost in a book

J.D. Dunne peered out of the jailhouse window at the Toad Strangler pouring down outside. Luckily he was inside and dry and not out on patrol like Buck was. Tearing his gaze away from the deluge, J.D. glanced around the empty jail cells and gave a soft whoop of delight that no one had been Raisin' Sand today. He grabbed the kerosene lamp and lit it, placing it securely on the large desk. Then, he sat down and opened a desk drawer. He happily set a plain brown-paper wrapped package on top of the desk. The sheriff pulled out his apple peeler and tore into the wrapping revealing the First Edition book underneath. The book had arrived earlier today by the stagecoach and J.D. had been eager to peruse it all day but had not had a chance to do so until now. Admiringly, he traced the lettering of the title of the blue book. Reverently, he opened the book and stared at the drawing on the first page of the book. The illustration was a really good likeness of a boy. It made J.D. smile and he settled more comfortably into his chair and began to read. For the next hour or so, the only sound heard inside the jailhouse was the rustling of pages being turned. J.D.'s eyes were glued to the novel. The slight rumblings of his stomach were ignored. The sounds of the dimming storm didn't register. J.D was so enthralled with the "Adventures of Tom Sawyer," that he did not hear the back door of the jail open and Inez come in with a tray of food for him.

"Muchacho, J.D. your dinner." Inez called out, but received no response. Shaking her head in fond exasperation and with a small smile on her face, she placed the platter with J.D.'s supper onto the empty corner of the desk.

The tap of a soft hand on his shoulder and another, "J.D. your supper." finally roused J.D.'s attention away from his book. Seeing Inez standing next to him, J.D. gave her a sheepish look and grin as he thanked her for the food. He memorized the page number of the book he was reading before closing it and setting it aside. 

Inez accepted his thanks before returning to the saloon. 

J,D. took a bit of the spicy, tasty enchiladas that Inez had prepared. Once he had finished his bite, he took a long gulp from his mug of milk. He mumbled to himself, "I'll eat supper then get back to readin'."

The End

 

apple peeler - Pocket Knife  
Old West slang found at:  
http://www.legendsofamerica.com/we-slang.html

 

Toad Strangler - A heavy rain or downpour. 

Raisin' Sand - To make trouble or cause a ruckus. 

Old West slang found at:  
http://www.ranker.com/list/old-wild-west-slang-word-and-expressions/brent-sprecher?var=8&utm_expid=16418821-321.JB5yr2hCTp2WeaBHXzLclg.1

Book: "Adventures of Tom Sawyer" by Mark Twain


End file.
